


Committed

by Kispexi2



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: AU, Dark, Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2





	Committed

The psychiatrist says I'm a classic case of Delusion.

I was imprisoned, so I invented someone to free me.

Held in the dark, it was only natural to conjure someone luminous. Being cold, to dream of the sun.

I was lonely so I made up someone to love.

It's how I survived.

The thing is, none of it was real.

My doctor says when I admit it, I'll start getting better.

But if I do that, he'll never come for me.

So I stare at my safety-glass window and wait.

For his sunlit hand to melt the bars away again.


End file.
